The Rat Files part 5: season 7
by Orcishboy
Summary: These are scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's seventh season featuring my character Matt the Rat Rensfield.


**The Rat Files part 5:season 7**

These are scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's seventh season featuring my character Matt "the Rat" Rensfield

**Lessons**: Rat and Buffy are trying to explain the seriousness of battling a vampire. "This isn't the danger room Dawn", Rat says, "This isn't me, it won't hold back" To which Dawn replied,

"Since when did you hold back?" Rat then steps aside and lets Dawn fight. After Buffy saves Dawn, she says to Rat,

"Gee, thanks for the help"

"Hey, I only like two to one odds when they're against me" The next morning, Rat comes with Xander to the Summers' house. When Dawn sees him, she asks,

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to school", Rat replies, "Hunsha and I faked all the forms, you are looking at a member of the class of 2006." Fast forward to where Dawn and Kit fall through the girls' room floor. Rat's in the classroom across from there, so his vampire ears hear their screams. He quickly fakes a headache to get out of class and follows Dawn's scent. As he looks into the hole in the floor, he says to himself, "I think I'm going to like it here." He then jumps down. When Rat lands he asks Dawn and Kit if they are alright. They then run into Carlos, and are then trapped by the spirits. When Dawn tells them that they need weapons, Rat replies, "my fists are the only weapons I'll need". When the spirits reappear Rat and Dawn fight them off until Buffy comes to the rescue and Xander destroys the talisman.

**Beneath You**: Buffy, Xander and Dawn are listening to Nancy's story when Rat comes in. After Buffy fills him in she asks, "SO, what do you think it is?"

"Um, graboid?", Rat replied, only Dawn laughed.

"What, are Rat and I the only ones who have seen 'Tremors'?", she asked. Then Spike comes in. Rat quickly ran over to hug him, and was surprised when Spike returned the hug.

"Whoa! Hey! Time out!", Rat says, breaking free of Spike's grip. "You can't be Spike. He never returned my hugs." Rat then began to sniff Spike, getting a whiff of his new soul. "Spike," Rat whispered to him, "is that what I think it is?" Spike then hit him and said,

"Yeah, a new cologne"

"Cologne, right", Rat said, rubbing his sore jaw. Then he whispered in Spike's ear, "We'll discuss this later young man"

"How can you be happy to see him?", Dawn yelled at Rat. "After what he did"

"It's called forgiveness Dawn", Rat replied, "You should try it some time." Then, when Buffy, Xander, Nancy, and Spike are getting ready to go, Rat says, "I think I'll stay here with Dawn. Uh... to help her with her homework"

"What?", Buffy asked.

"The demon sounds like a big worm, and Rat has always hated big creepy crawlies", Spike said.

"There's the Spike we know and tolerate", Rat says, "Yeah, it's true. I hate big bugs, so I'm staying right here"

**Same Time, Same Place**: Throughout the episode Rat thinks he sees flashes of Willow. Since he's half demon, Rat can see her part of the time. When Dawn gives the description of the gnarl, Xander says, "You're terrifying" To which Rat replied,

"That's why I love her". Later, when they are following Spike to the gnarl's cave, Xander suggests putting a leash on Spike, to which Buffy replies,

"Sure, let's tie ourselves to the crazy vampire"

"Hello! I'm right here!", Rat says, sounding insulted.

"That's another thing", Xander says, "Why can't you sniff out the blood?"

"My senses are nowhere near as good as Spike's", Rat tells him. When they get into the cave, Rat gets scratched as well as Dawn, only across the leg. However, his demon blood slows down the effects. He quickly teleports back to Buffy's house. When the others get there, Rat is sitting in a chair. "It's about time you got here", he jokes.

"How come you're not paralyzed?" Buffy asks.

"I am, from the waist down.", Rat answers, "I guess I'm only half affected because I'm only half human" Rat is then left with Dawn while the others go to kill the gnarl and save Willow.

**Him**: Spike, Rat, Dawn, Xander, and Buffy are at Xander's. "Why can't Spike stay with Rat?", Xander asks.

"Because", Rat answered, "With all the holes in my ceiling and walls, there's almost no protection from the sun at my place. Aside from the bat cave, but only Dawn and myself are allowed in there." Later, while Dawn is trying to talk to RJ, Rat pops in and says, "Oh no, Dawn! Don't tell me that you like a jock, one of my mortal enemies. Why can't you be attracted to a nice geek, like me?"

"Shut up loser", RJ said.

"Yeah, shut up", Dawn and the other girls chimed in. Rat stared at Dawn in disbelief, then walked away. Fast forward to when Xander and Spike go to RJ's house, Rat goes with them. Then, after learning about the jacket, they go back to Buffy's house where Willow is trying to turn RJ into a woman. When she tells the guys this, Rat says,

"If you did that, then Xander, Spike, and I would be attracted to him... I mean her, and that would just be wrong.", Then, Rat goes after Anya by following her scent. Fast forward to the end, when Buffy asks Anya what she "almost" did. "I's actually a funny story. She...", Rat began.

"I wrote a poem", Anya said, giving Rat a threatening look.

**Conversations with Dead People**: Rat is walking home from slaying an entire nest of vampires when he hears someone call, "Matthew". Rat quickly turns around, but nobody was there. Then, he hears it again, "Matthew".

"Wait a minute", Rat mutters to himself, "Only one person ever called me that... Mom?" Suddenly, Rat's mother appeared in front of him.

"Yes, my son. It's me." she said. Rat couldn't restrain himself, he tried to throw his arms around his mother, but went right through her.

"What the.. Oh yeah, ghost, incorporeal. So, what are you doing here? I mean, you've been dead for ten years and never thought to haunt me."

"Matthew, the great evil is here.

"Damn!", Rat swore, "Why can't you ghosts ever come and give good news? It's never 'hi, how are you doing? Jesus says hello' It's always 'apocalypse this and great evil that'"

"Matthew, your home has been attacked.", Rat's mother interrupted him.

"What!", Rat cried. He quickly ran home, his teleporter had been broken during his battle. He was actually somewhat thankful to see that the mansion was still standing. But, when he got inside, his relief vanished. Many of Rat's finished inventions that he left upstairs were destroyed. Many of the monitors around the mansion were smashed. Strange men in black robes were strewn across the floor. And, in one corner lay Hunsha. Rat ran to him, praying to God that he wasn't too late. Sadly, he felt no pulse, and Hunsha wasn't breathing. Then, Rat saw something out of the corner of his eye. One of the surviving monitors was flashing, indicating that something had been recorded recently. Rat turned the monitor on and saw Hunsha fighting the robed men.

"Sir,", the image of Hunsha said, " forgive me, they came without warning. I don't think I'll make it through this fight, so I think I'll just leave you my last will and testament here. First, I'd like to be buried, not cremated like your family usually does. Next, you are to live with the slayer now, I know that she'll take care of you. And finally, I give you my sword, Ulural. I know that you prefer your silver bullets, but Ulural is also silver. Take good care of her." Then, one of the men stabbed Hunsha. Before he died he said, "I must say it has been an honor to serve you, Rat" Rat turned off the monitor, then went back to Hunsha's body and buckled on his sword.

"Hunsha, you stupid old fool", Rat said as he began to weep.

"You know what you must do, my son.", Rat's mother said, appearing behind him.

"Yes,", Rat replied, "I must fight"

"No", his mother said, "you must run"

"What? My mother always taught me to fight no matter what happens. Who are you!" The great evil smiled, "For a genius, you're awfully slow. I had hoped that you would listen to your dear mommy. Oh well, I've already taken care of Spike. So, if you won't run, then all I can say is 'have a blast'" The great evil then disappeared, revealing a bomb directly behind it. Rat began to run, stumbling over the dead bodies. However, the bomb detonated before he could get out, and Rat is buried under the rubble.

**Never Leave Me**: The gang is talking about Spike, when the door opens and Rat limps in. His clothes are shredded and covered in dirt. He has cuts and scrapes all over him. He manages to say, "Hey everybody, what have I missed?", before he collapsed. Buffy takes him to the couch, and then notices Hunsha's sword. She reaches to unbuckle it, when Rat grabs her hand, saying, "No touching... it's all that's left of him" Rat then goes on to explain

everything that had happened that night when the great evil appeared to him and how he had crawled out of the rubble of his house. When he was done he asked, "What's happened to Spike?"

"What", Buffy replied.

"The great evil said that it had 'already taken care of Spike'. Is he alright?" Buffy explained what had happened the last couple of days. Rat couldn't believe it. How could Spike kill with a chip and a soul holding him back? Later, Rat asks to go back to his house, so he could locate and bury Hunsha's remains. He also wanted to check the Bat Cave and his other inventions. Dawn volunteered to go with him. As they walked, Dawn offered to share her room with Rat, as long as he leaves when she needs to change. When they got to the rubble that was Rat's house Dawn asked,

"How do you know the Bat Cave wasn't sabotaged or damaged during the explosion?"

"The lock on the door is finger print activated, and the Bat Cave used to be a bomb shelter. So it could probably survive a little bomb like that.", Rat replied. They found Hunsha a few minutes later, he was still basically in tact, since he had been a few meters away from the bomb. They buried him and Rat gave a little eulogy. They then went into the Bat Cave which, as Rat had predicted, was unharmed. They checked on their secret project (see DawnHopper) and then went back to Buffy's house.

**Bring on the Night**: After Buffy wakes up, she sees Rat muttering in a corner, he actually looked scared. "The First Evil, my God! This is bigger than Satan, this is what felled the fallen angel.", She heard him say. For once, Rat seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation. Then Giles comes with the three potentials. Rat inspects them with his nose, Dhampirs are able to sense slayers, and got punched in the nose by Kennedy for it. "Ouch...actually, that didn't really hurt, that's not a slayer's punch."

"They're potential slayers.", Giles explains. Fast forward to when Buffy and Giles come back from the Christmas tree lot.

"Did you really see a Tarok-Kon?", Rat asks. "When you staked it, did you use the same amount of force like you would for a normal vamp?"

"Yeah, why?", Buffy said.

"Because, a Tarok-Kon's hide is like my bullet proof vest. You need to use a little more umph."Later, Rat is setting out a sleeping bag when a voice from behind him says, "Well, look who's a player slayer! Sleeping in your crush's room. HA!" Rat turns around and comes face to face with his dad/The First.

"You're not him", Rat says.

"Actually, I am both the First evil and your beloved daddy", The first/Rensfield replies.

"So, what do you want, to give me the whole 'Luke I am your father, come to the dark side?'", Rat asks.

"Well, I am your father, and if you want to live you should come to the 'dark side' so..."

"Forget it.", Rat says, turning away.

"Well then, I'll make sure that your little girlfriend dies first. Slowly and painfully." Rat draws his sword and spins around, only to see that the image of his father had vanished. Fast forward to the end, when Buffy is finished with her big speech, Rat cries out, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

**Showtime**: Molly is telling the other potentials about Annabelle, when Rat comes into the room, saying, "Couldn't you tell a nicer story, like The Blair Witch Project for example" Later, when Eve and the other potentials are being negative, Rat comes down and says, "You girls are pathetic! You're slayers for God's sake!" Then Buffy and Xander burst in revealing that Eve is the first. "Incredible", Rat said when the first had left, "It was able to copy her scent and everything" Then, when the gang is talking about the first and ubervamp, Vi says,

"What if they can't be killed?"

"If they can't be killed, then how come they are close to extinction?", Rat replies. Fast Forward to when Buffy is fighting the ubervamp with everyone watching from a safe distance. Rat calls down, "You can do it Buffy, we believe in you!" Then Andrew leans over and says,

"I'll bet you ten bucks the ubervamp wins" This earns him a punch from Rat.

**Potential**: Dawn and Rat are watching a training session in the basement when Buffy tells them to go to school. "What!", Rat cries, "but I'm a genius"

"Yes, in math and science, but I've heard that your getting a C in english/literature. Now go!"

"There's a war going on and she's making us go to school", Rat whispers to Dawn as they go upstairs, "What's next, making Willow go to church?" Later, when they learn that there's a new potential in town, Rat offers to go sniff her out. "I've never done it before. But how hard could it be?", he says. Fast forward to where Dawn runs away after learning she's the potential. She runs into Rat, and tells him what she's learned. However, Rat just shakes his head and says, "No way! I know the scent of a slayer, and you don't have it. You smell similar to a slayer because you're related to one." This only makes Dawn more upset and she walks away from him. Rat is able to follow the potential's scent to the high school, where he runs into Dawn and Amanda as they run from the vampire and bringers. Rat instantly realizes that Amanda's the one that he's looking for. He draws his sword and knife and fends off the bringers, but the vampire gets past him. Luckily, Amanda was able to kill it.

**The Killer in me**: Buffy walks down to the basement to find Rat teaching a chained up Spike how to play the Yu-gi-oh card game. "Rat, what are you doing? I really doubt that Spike wants to learn a children's game", Buffy says.

"Actually, it's pretty interesting", Spike replies. Buffy and Spike then begin to talk, when suddenly Spike's chip begins to go haywire. Fast forward to where Buffy is trying to get a hold of Riley. She asks Rat,

"Don't you have a secret number to Riley's cell phone or something?"

"Sadly, Riley never gave me anything like that.", Rat replies. Fast forward to when Willow/Warren walks into the living room. Rat, recognizing Willow's scent, asks, "Willow! What happened?" However, the others are too shocked to hear him. After everyone understands the situation, Rat and Buffy's attention turns to Spike, who's chip is acting up again. Rat goes with Buffy and Spike to find the Initiative, saying, "I'm not going to let my best friend die". Rat remains with Buffy and Spike for the rest of the episode.

**First Date**: Everyone is hanging out, waiting for Buffy and Xander to get back from their dates. Then Willow gets a page from Xander, in code that read "I just got lucky so don't call me for a while or I dated a demon who's trying to kill me"(Actual quote)

"Well, I can find out.", Rat says. He closes his eyes and reaches out to Xander through their psychic link. After a few seconds Rat opens his eyes and says, "It's the second one" Rat then goes with Spike to find Buffy. As they are driving towards the school, Principal Wood asks Rat, "So, how did you get involved in this?"

"I was born to be involved in this, I'm a dhampir.", Rat replies.

**Get it Done**: Buffy is showing Principal Wood around the house when Andrew walks in, complaining that, "This funnel cake has been kicking his ass"

"I told you to let me handle the cooking Andy. After all I'm also a genius when it comes to cooking", Rat says, coming up behind Andrew. They then go outside where Kennedy is giving Chloe a hard time. Rat walks up to her, salutes her and says, "Sir! Permission to speak Sir! It's the end of the world, not boot camp. Give her a break. Besides, this isn't training. This is dancing."

"Shut up!", Kennedy says without looking at Rat. Rat begins to walk away then lets out a battle cry and lunges at Kennedy, knocking her to the ground.

"That was from MY training. You got knocked down by a noisy dhampir in broad daylight. Now imagine how hard it will be fighting a stealthy vampire in a dark alley." Kennedy simply glared at him. Later while Buffy is giving her "Everyone sucks but me" speech, Rat actually agrees with everything she says and even asks, "So, what have I been doing wrong?" then, when Buffy trades places with the demon (Which in Rat's/my opinion resembles an Uruk-hai" Rat draws his sword and charges, but is flung aside. When Kennedy asks if "Getting thrown through the ceiling what Spike does best?" Rat replies, "Actually, that's what I do best", recalling his numerous fights with demons like Glory and the Glark Guhl Kashmas'nik. Later Rat gets "zapped" by Willow when she is trying to reopen the portal.

**Storyteller**: "This, ladies and gentlemen, is Matt 'the Rat' Rensfield", Andrew says, pointing his camera at Rat. "He's a dhampir, or half vampire, on his father's side. Now, is your father the same Rensfield that worked for Dracula?"

"As a matter of fact, he was.", Rat answered, "You're actually the first person to figure that out. Most people thought that Dracula killed my dad, but in reality, he sired him. Now, are you done bothering me, or do I have to hit you?"

"Um..yeah, I'm done.", Andrew replies, quickly backing away. Later Rat goes with Buffy and Wood to check out the seal. When Buffy and Wood start talking about how Willow had been evil Rat chimes in,

"We've all been evil, Buffy was in Lala Land and tried to kill us. Xander was possessed by a hyena and ate a pig. Dawn was a big evil ball of energy. Giles was a bad biker/sorcerer. Anya was a vengeance demon. Spike was one of the deadliest vamps in history. And I killed a few people when I was grieving over my mom." Later, Rat went with Spike, Buffy, and Wood, to deactivate the seal.

**Lies my Parents Told me**: Rat's only scene is in the basement. Rat and Andrew are watching from the stairs as Giles' crystal begins to crawl up Spike's face. "Yuck, it looks like a yeerk"(For those of you that don't understand this, yeerks are parasitic aliens from the Animorphs book series)., Rat says.

"Oh yeah, I loved that series.", Andrew chimes in.

"Yeah, but the follow ups haven't been as good though." At this point everyone is staring at them. "Sorry,", Rat says, "dork talk.."

**Dirty Girls**: Andrew has just finished his narration about Faith when Rat walks in asking him, "Did you say that vulcans are the greatest race ever? Did Spock ever destroy a weapon of mass destruction like Frodo? NO! Hobbits are the greatest race ever."

"No, vulcans!", Andrew shoots back.

"Hobbits"

"Vulcans"

"Hobbits"

"Vulcans"

"Vulcans"

"Hobbits"

"Thanks for agreeing with me.", Rat says proud of his "Bugs Bunny technique", "Ain't I a Stinker" Later as Buffy explains her plan to attack Caleb, Rat points out that "Buffy has a bad habit of walking into traps. Like when those vamps tried to resurrect The Master, or when Angelus called her out." Buffy then simply gives Rat a stern look and he shuts up. During the battle, rat swings Ulural at Caleb. But Caleb wrings it out of his hands and uses it to skewer Rat toi a wine barrel. Rat removes the sword, but not before a good amount of wine enters his body. Rat begins to feel dizzy, and when Buffy tells everyone to retreat, he says in slurred speech, "Retreat? That's the best idea I've ever heard."

**Empty Places**: Buffy has just explained her plan to go back to the vineyard. Rat speaks up first, saying, "It's an interesting theory, Buffy. However, you do realize there's at least a 50 chance of a wild goose chase, right?"

"I know", Buffy answered.

"Well then, as long as you understand the odds, let's go kick some sacrilegious butt!"

"Or we could not.", Faith says. The others then begin to argue with Buffy, Rat tries to defend her as best as he could, but in the end, Buffy loses the argument, and leaves.

**Touched**: When the power goes out, everyone begins to panic. "Wow, Buffy's only been gone an hour and we're already thrown into chaos.", Rat says, smiling.

"Shut up", Faith shoots back.

"Is that guilt I sense, Faith?", this earns Rat a punch in the face. "Yep, that's guilt."

"Look, Buffy let us down, so-", Faith began.

"Buffy has never let us down!", Rat yelled. "For seven years, she has never failed us! She has faced vampires such as William the Bloody, Drusilla, The Master, and Angelus, demons of all shapes and sizes, a bio-mechanized demonoid, and a hell god! Hello! Not to mention the nerd trio and the wicked witch of the west over here!"

"Hey!", Willow protested.

"Buffy has never let us down,", Rat continued, "but we sure let her down. So tell me. Why shouldn't I just do the First a favor and kill myself, now that all hope is lost? I'm sure Buffy's already done the same. She's probably dangling from a rafter somewhere, noose tight around her neck." This earned Rat another punch, this time from Dawn. Rat looked at Dawn for a moment, stunned. Then Dawn ran upstairs.

"Nice going genius", Kennedy said. This caused Rat to throw his knife right above her head. "Hey! You could have killed me, you jerk!"

"My aim must be off,", Rat said, "I was trying to kill you. Whatever you decide to do, leave me the hell out of it. I work for Buffy and only Buffy." Later, Rat is lying on his sleeping bag in Dawn's room when Dawn comes in. "What are you doing in here?", Rat asks.

"This is my room", Dawn replies coldly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Dawn blurts out, "Why do you have to be such an ass!"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!", Rat shoots back, standing up.

"Why did you have to say those things, like that Buffy was dead?"

"Because...Because I'm scared! Okay! Without Buffy we don't stand a chance, and she doesn't stand a chance without us! And I'm not ready to be hunted, tortured, and killed by bringers, or lose you. I don't want to-" Dawn interrupted Rat's babbling with a kiss. "What was that for?", Rat asked.

"Just shut up and be with me.", Dawn says with tears in her eyes. Rat held Dawn, and they made love. Rat woke up a few hours later.

"So that's what it's like.", he muttered to himself.Rat lay there for a moment, thinking. He then quickly got dressed and left. Fast forward to when Buffy goes back to the vineyard. She doesn't see a bringer creep up behind her, as she faces Caleb, but luckily Rat jumps in to help her. When Buffy sees the trap door, she tells Rat to distract Caleb. Rat replies, "You want me to face this one guy while you go to face the unknown? Why do you get the easy job?" Once buffy's gone down the hole, Rat quickly follows her.

**End of Days**: Everyone has gotten back to Buffy's house. Rat pulls Buffy aside and says, "Buffy, there's something I need to get off my chest, and possibly replace with a stake."

"What is it?", Buffy asks.

"Well, Dawn and I were talking and...one thing led to another and...things got out of hand so...see when two people really love each other..."

"You and Dawn had sex?"

"Yeah, go ahead, stake me. I'm not wearing my vest so it'll be easy." Then Buffy hit him.

"That was just because you were literally asking for it.", Buffy said.

"You're taking this better than I expected.", Rat said, rubbing his jaw.

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think Dawn was just using you like I used Spike.", Buffy explained. Rat considered this for a moment then went to talk with Dawn.

"Dawn, we need to talk.", he told her.

"About what", Dawn asked.

"About the fact that we had sex"

"What?"

"Buffy said that you simply used me for pleasure. Is that true?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then tell me this. Do you love me?"

"...Yes, I do."

"Then you'll let me do this", Rat began to move closer, extending his fangs. "It's a vampiric tradition. Lovers exchange blood, joining their minds and spirits forever. Spike and Dru did it, as did Angelus and Darla." Rat then drew his knife and made a shallow cut across the side of his neck. "Don't make me do this unless you truly love me, because once we exchange blood, I'll know if you're lying."

"...Do it", Dawn said. Rat then cautiously bit down into Dawn's shoulder and Dawn placed her lips to Rat's cut. Both began to drink. After they both had taken a few gulps Rat and Dawn stopped, looked each other in the eyes, and kissed passionately. Later, Xander chloroforms Dawn and takes her out of town. However, he doesn't know that Rat overheard his and Buffy's conversation, and gave Dawn a taser.

**Chosen**: Rat and Dawn are working on their project the night before the big battle when Dawn blurts out, "We're not going to make it through this fight, are we?"

"What? Of course we'll make it.", Rat replies.

"How can you be so sure?", Dawn asks.

"I don't know. What could make that little old ant think it could move a rubber tree plant?", Rat jokes. Then seeing that this doesn't cheer Dawn up, Rat says, "Look, I just figure that we've cheated death so many times in the past. Why should this be any different?. So trust me, we will live to fight another day." They then finished their project and Rat cries out, "It's alive! It's alive! It is alive! I've always wanted to say that." Fast forward to when everyone is splitting up. Rat offers to guard the gymnasium, which is one of the ways the ubervamps can get out. Xander points out that he'll be all alone,but Dawn says,

"Oh no he won't". Suddenly, something comes through the ceiling and lands right beside Rat.

"Everyone meet Cain, a.k.a. Adam II", Rat says, "Dawn and I have been working on him for over a year. He has the arms of the Gnarl and a miquot (Kulak from Homecoming) and the legs of a Corvin (See When Rat Met Dawn). Plus, a totally robotic head, that's where Walsh went wrong. Adam had a part robotic, part organic brain. This caused an imbalance, caused him to go evil. Cain's mind is programmed with all my knowledge as well as Isaac Asimov's laws of robotics. Don't hurt humans, protect humans, protect yourself, all without breaking the other two rules." Then, Cain said,

"I shall protect my father with my life"

"Assuming anything can get close to me, when I'm carrying duel demonators (See The Rat Files part 3: season five) with silver and wooden bullets. As everyone went to their positions, Rat began to sing All Star, his favorite song. As the Ubervamps begin to come up, Rat fired his demonators. When the bullets ran out, Rat fired missiles at the ceiling, letting sunlight flood the room. Rat then drew His knife and Ulural, muttering, "Guide me Hunsha" He continued to spar with the ubervamps until a bringer came up behind him and slashed at his waist. Rat fell to the ground, quickly activating a force field around him to keep off the enemies.

"Father, Cain cried.

"Don't worry, my vest got most of it. One problem though, I can't feel my legs. Do you think that's a bad sign?"

"Father we must get you out of here!"

"No! I will die fighting by the slayer's side, or at her feet, I haven't made up my mind. Keep fighting Cain." Then, when the school began to collapse, Rat turned off his force field and Cain carried him to the bus. When Cain set him down, Rat called out, "Does everyone have your buddy? If not, they're most likely dead." When the bus stopped, Cain placed Rat in a wheelchair they had brought in case anyone was too hurt to walk, and took him to join the others.


End file.
